Advanced Introduction to Finality
Plot End tag Evil Troy and Evil Abed are hosting an Evil version of the "Troy and Abed in the Morning!" show. After introducing their special guest "Evil" Ben Chang they present a glimpse into another timeline - the timeline in which Abed went to get the pizza, i.e. Timeline 5 - featuring an alternate Troy and Britta. They proudly show off their child who they have named "Chewbacca". Evil Jeff then interrupts the show to remind Troy and Abed that it's not real. When he leaves Evil Troy and Abed sing song their signature sign off. Morty's Steakhouse Recurring Themes Continuity: *'Previously': Jeff made it clear he was graduating early at the start of the Fall semester in "History 101" *'Familiar faces': **Mark, Jeff's partner from his old law firm , returns previously seen in the episode "Heroic Origins" **Evil Jeff, Evil Annie, Evil Britta, Evil Troy, Evil Shirley, Evil Abed, Evil Pierce and Evil Dean return. **The Greendale Human Being shows up for Jeff's graduation ceremony. *'Returning students': Neil, Vicki, Leonard, Garrett, Quendra, Magnitude, and Todd return for Jeff's graduation ceremony. An image of Star-Burns is shown on a flyer promoting a tree planting ceremony in his honor. *'School supplies': **The Yahtzee die makes a return appearance. **The paintball guns return upgraded with new laser sights, barrel extensions and painted black. *'This must be the place': The restaurant/bar from "Heroic origins" returns, Group Study Room F is featured, as is Dean Pelton's office, and the Troy and Abed's apartment. *'Winger Speech': Jeff gives a graduation speech where he is almost at a loss for words: Running gags: *'Annie's Boobs/Fan Service': Evil Annie appears wearing a tight-fitting, strapless, low-cut red dress. Evil Jeff arrives in the Prime Timeline wearing only his underwear. *'Deanotation': Pelton says he has to sign his "John Deancock" on Jeff's degree to make it official *'Nice outfit': **The dean is wearing a Graduation cap and gown that has a higher hemline than normal. **The dean is seen wearing a wedding dress Pop culture references: *Evil Abed asks Abed if he wants to watch Season 3 of The Cape stating it was never cancelled in the darkest timeline. *In an alternate timeline Troy and Britta name their son Chewbacca which Britta thinks means "one who hunts bounties." Meta references *'Use your allusion': **Evil Jeff arrives in the "Prime Timeline" in a glowing sphere wearing only his underwear. This is similar to the way time travel is done in the "Terminator" film franchise. Evil Annie later reveals he chose to arrive in the Prime timeline that way as he could have worn clothes. **A close up of Jeff testing out his mechanical hand is similar to the same shot used in "The Empire Strikes Back" when Luke tries out his new prosthetic hand. *'Up against the wall': During Jeff's graduation ceremony behind Dean Pelton is a chalkboard and written there are the words "SIX SEASONS AND A MOVIE" . The episodes writer Megan Ganz admitted on Twitter that she was the one who wrote that there. Production On November 16, 2012, writer Megan Ganz tweeted the following: Accompanying the tweet was a photo of the cover of an episode script for the Season finale. Entitled "Advanced Introduction to Finality" it has the production code #411. The episode was shot out of order as the eleventh episode filmed. This marks Chevy Chase's last official appearance on the show as Pierce Hawthorne> It was also the last episode written by Megan Ganz before she left to join the show "Modern Family. Reception Critical reaction Ratings Ratingswise, "Advanced Introduction to Finality" was up a tenth over last week, earning a 1.5 rating/5 share in the 18-49 demo. On Twitter, #OriginStory trended in the US and worldwide, at one point hitting the top spot on the US trend list and continuing to trend for at least 15 minutes after the episode ended. Gallery Promotional video Promotional photos Advanced_Introduction_to_Finality_sneak_peek.jpg Community - Episode 4.09 - Intro To Felt Surrogacy - Promotional Photos (1)_595_slogo.jpg Community - Episode 4.09 - Intro To Felt Surrogacy - Promotional Photos (2)_595_slogo.jpg 4X13 promopic Abed.jpg 4X13 Jeff Dean Human being.jpg 4X13 Dean Annie.jpg 4X13 Jeff Annie.jpg 4X13 Abed.jpg 4X13 Jeff.jpg 4X13 Chang.jpg Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Community Episodes Category:Darkest Timeline Category:Paintball Assassin